Chasing Shadows
by The Master of Dimensions Jr
Summary: The Lifehold Core has been secured and the Ganglion threat has been eliminated. Now is the time to celebrate. All should be well with Mira, right? Elma is still concerned about one detail, and that falls on Cross's recent distant behavior. Male!CrossxElma. One-shot. Caution: Contains spoilers of main story line and few affinity missions.


**So this kind of fic might be unexpected coming from me after all this time, but it is as it's stated on my profile page that my interests often shift from time to time. The one thing that won't change, though, is my favorite game being** _ **Super Paper Mario**_ **. However, that doesn't mean that I can't like other games.**

 **As such,** _ **Xenoblade Chronicles X**_ **has actually beat out the title for Favorite Wii U Game over** _ **Super Smash Bros. for Wii U**_ **. I don't know how or why myself, but it's absolutely addicting to play. I've never gotten into JRPG games, much less those with sci-fi elements, but I guess you can blame the open world sandbox exploration as a factor that leaves one in front of the HD screen for hours of gameplay. That, and the missions that develop all of the characters the player interacts with.**

 **This one-shot is going to contain spoilers for** _ **Xenoblade Chronicles X**_ **, so hopefully as you catch this while reading this author's note, if you don't want to be spoiled on the main story's end or any other aftermath, you should turn away now. Also, I'm basing Cross here after my own imagination of him, from his looks to his backstory.**

 **You've been warned, so go ahead and enjoy the show!**

* * *

"Three cheers for BLADE!"

A random New Los Angeles citizen chorused within the gathering crowds as they received news of the Ganglion's defeat. Director General Maurice Chausson was quick to relay the news all over the city after establishing contact with Elma. Loud accolades were distributed as to celebrate the end of a horrific threat towards humanity, along with other alien races that have been previously threatened before joining with Earth's remaining forces.

This ranged from humans to Ma-non, Nopon, Tree Clan Prone, Orphe, Zaruboggan, and even the Wrothians that recently moved into NLA as part of the Human-Wrothian Alliance. Of course, there was also one good Definian living in the city that took the wonderful news in stride, much to the annoyance of her crazy 'mother.'

In addition to the Ganglion downfall, immediate word had spread that the Lifehold Core was found and secured from the attack. The Ganglion forces were successfully repelled and their leader, Luxaar, was eliminated for good by the forces lead by Elma.

It came with a price though.

A good number of BLADEs have lost their lives on the final assault. And as it turned out, the former Pathfinder turned traitor, Lao Huang, had played a helping hand in taking down Luxaar at the cost of his own life.

Details that were relayed over to Maurice and Defense Secretary Kentaro Nagi were kept under wraps that Lao and Luxaar had fused together upon falling into the Lifehold Core protoplasmic fluid. From becoming a chimeric mess and before losing conscious control, Lao was able to reveal why Luxaar and the rest of the Ganglion had feared real human bodies from receiving the Ganglion leader's memories, that their very DNA was the key to their demise.

It was then that Elma's team had to take him down for good before he could destroy the Lifehold Core.

But in doing so, they have insured the survival for the remaining humans.

With the Lifehold Core found and seemingly functional, humanity will be able to recreate bodies of flesh and blood from the DNA scripts stored away in its nearly infinite database. That signified that those that lost their lives on Mira from fighting indigens to Ganglion threats will be restored into real bodies, not simply into new artificial mimeosome bodies.

That also included Lao, who had a lot of making up to do.

Doug Barrett and Irina Akulov joked about all of the payback planned for Lao upon restoring him on the way flying back to NLA. Gwin Evans was somehow caught within an engaging conversation between Lin Lee Koo and L'cirufe, or L for short, about inventions and didn't know how to answer. Tatsu complained about not being at NLA soon enough to eat Lin's desserts. Elma was at the lead of her team with all other teams in their Skells flying behind her. She was not alone at the head of the BLADE forces though.

Flying next to her on the right was her latest recruit of many talents and few words, Cross. An amnesiac young man that appeared to be as old as Gwin though only taller than her by a few centimeters, Cross had medium-length black hair styled closely to an undercut style with most of his hair draped around his head like a bowl, save for a gap in the curtain of bangs over his right eye.

Speaking of his eyes, Elma noted to herself when she first rescued him back at Starfall Basin was their dark brown shade that held many intriguing mysteries. Though he displayed few emotions aside from a simple smile and nod, as well as the occasional snark, his eyes spoke a different tale when in battle. She saw for herself that his built-in personality was mostly serious, but he would drop the stoic façade when facing dangerous indigens and lifeforms, becoming as fierce and as barbaric as they would in order to take them down.

Elma did sense great strength from him upon releasing his mimeosome from stasis, but she did not realize how strong he was based from his size alone. Despite his seemingly average height and build, as muscular as he came in, Cross did beat Commander Jack Vandham in an arm-wrestling contest weeks ago before the Lifehold Core coordinates were finalized, and Doug beforehand.

And Vandham was considered the largest human survivor among them!

Irina and Gwin were quick to have recorded the spectacle and passing it all around BLADE and eventually the remainder of NLA about this news. Gwin, in particular, was thrilled to find that having huge muscles didn't always mean being the strongest, but having taken a glimpse of Cross shirtless during a training session still left him a bit envious.

As such, Cross was awarded the informal title of being the Sharpest BLADE, which was not entirely inaccurate, but he did prove himself talented in close combat to rival the badass skills of Nagi in addition to his occasional sharp tongue.

Elma was surprised that he did not let all of the attention he gained since he joined BLADE go to his head, something that she was glad of. He had humility, a trait that a good majority of BLADE agents were lacking. However, a few glances into his rather narrow-shaped eyes after finishing up a mission successfully showed that he seemed to not care much for the attention, but was still amiable to his clients regardless. He still accepted the rewards that came along with the mission completion, but Cross never made it a point to do a mission for the money. He did missions for the purpose of having something to do.

She personally wondered what Cross's past was like after all this time working alongside him. He was still an enigma to her, as well as anyone else that worked alongside him. Most of the other BLADE members appreciated Cross for his support and became fast friends with him, including those with abrasive personalities or questionable reputations, such as Yelv and even the Murderess, aka Sharon Effinger.

It would be fair for him to share with her just as she shared with her team that she was not human, but a xeno of exotic beauty that helped humanity prepare to escape the doomed planet of Earth by providing them the advanced technology that comprised of the White Whale and their Skells.

However, she was not going to force him if he's still unable to regain his memories or would rather not share them due to personal preference. She wanted to respect his space and give him the opportunity to open up. That would certainly make the wait and the reward all the more deserving.

"Are we there yet?" Tatsu asked yet again, his voice ringing through the active communication channel. "Tatsu craving for more of Linly's food! So much so Tatsu stuffs mouth with!"

"Stuff it, Tatsu, or I'll stuff you back in the pot!" Lin threatened, her patience wearing down to a thin piece of hair having to deal with the Nopon's complaints the whole flight.

"M-Meh?!" Tatsu stuttered, forcing himself to be silent.

"I've got to hand it to you, Lin, you sure know how to command respect," Irina remarked. "Wish I could do it to some guys back at the barracks."

"As if you weren't intimidating enough," Gwin muttered humorously.

"Hmm?" Irina grunted, indicating that she heard him, much to his fright.

"Uh… I m-mean, I'm a lowly combatant of average intelligence!" Gwin coughed out as his cover.

"Gwin, I think it's time we had another 'discussion' about your current progress," Irina replied with a neutral tone that poorly hid punishing intent behind it.

"Ha ha! Better luck next time, buddy," Doug chuckled.

"Thanks a lot," Gwin grumbled.

"My, we should not still be fighting, not after fighting the Ganglion," L said, thinking his comrades were up at each other's throats. "Instead, we should be of celebratory cheer as if it was the festivity of ninety-ninety-nine and nine."

The communication line soon fell into silence for a few seconds. L scratched a side of his face with a finger, wondering if he messed up another human saying.

"Close enough," everyone chorused.

"At least that diffused the built-up tension that came from this long flight home," Elma commented, having opened up a private channel between her and Cross. "How're you holding up, Rook?"

"It has been a bit boring," Cross confessed, his deep heroic voice taking a droll tone. "Listening to the others _did_ have some value of entertainment."

"Well, they're all anxious to get back home and celebrate," Elma indicated. "I don't blame them, but even I have my limits on how much I can listen in on them."

"Is that why we have this separate comm channel?" Cross asked wryly.

"You might say that," Elma replied, matching the mood with a playful tone of her own. "It really is refreshing to see everyone loosen up now that the Ganglion is finished and the Lifehold Core secured. I also like seeing you lighten up a bit, much different than when you're on the battlefield with a longsword on hand."

"Hey, someone's got to get his hands dirty for the sake of others," Cross reasoned with a nonchalant shrug.

"That doesn't mean you have to do it alone, no matter how capable you are," Elma rebutted sternly. "Don't think I haven't noticed some of the missions you've taken from the Mission Board solo. Taking on Tyrants in Cauldros alone is basically considered a death wish among BLADE members!"

"Tch, you're not my mother or my sister," Cross scoffed. "Besides, those monsters were getting in the way of BLADE matters."

"That's not the point!" Elma retaliated before realizing how high her voice went. She did not intend on coming off as emotional, but at least she was being honest to herself. She took a quick breath to calm herself down before readdressing Cross. "Like I said, you don't have to take on these difficult missions alone. You have a team of loyal members that will follow you to the ends of Mira to ensure that you make it back alive."

"What's the point?" Cross continued. "We'll still be brought back through the Lifehold Core."

"Don't you turn into Lao on me now," Elma warned. "All life should still be considered precious and it would be easier to upload you into a real body if you're still intact right now."

"… …," Cross hummed contemplatively.

"What is with you lately?" Elma suddenly questioned. "We found the Lifehold Core and defeated the Ganglion. You could at least be more cheery about it. You're still human."

"Sometimes I wonder," Cross mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Elma inquired, confused and worried about her teammate's response. "Are you still upset about finding out being a mimeosome? Or is it due to the Lifehold Core not carrying actual bodies?"

"You're prying into matters that don't concern you," Cross advised.

"I'm your commanding officer, so of course I have to take responsibility for all of my team members," Elma shot back a little too heatedly. "Why are you trying to push us away? Everyone is noticing on our spare time that you've been endeavoring missions on your own, turning down fellow BLADEs that want to help you out. Even Lin is concerned on how distant you've become! …Rook? Rook! Cross!"

Cross had hung up on her. He certainly knew how to push certain buttons on people, no exception to anyone regardless on position. He did respect her as the team leader and followed every order obediently. Likewise, she took his advice and tactics seriously as his seeming fresh wisdom had successfully saved many BLADE lives and reduced casualties on the battlefield.

But that sharp tongue of his recently was becoming more of a nuisance than an attempt of joking around. It was like he was intentionally insulting others with his sarcastic wisecracks instead of getting them to laugh. It was definitely out of character as others noted. This had been sometime after retrieving the data terminal from Lao. There was somehow still plenty of time left before preparing to retrieve the Lifehold Core.

Lin and Tatsu had no particular leads. Vandham wasn't about to be Cross's babysitter, quipping that job had been Elma's from the start. Irina simply deduced that there was something up with him instead of dismissing it as careless male behavior. It certainly said something about Irina if she had some faith in a man that wasn't Gwin, but nonetheless, she was still displeased on this recent turnout. Gwin figured he needed some space after hanging out constantly with female BLADEs, which somehow warranted a threat of eating Irina's boots upon hearing him.

Well, she did need an outlet to release her anger, and Gwin was just super convenient. But even he drew his limits at her smelly footwear.

Doug recommended keeping a close eye on him just in case he did turn like Lao did. Just because he chose to be a Pathfinder did not mean that all Pathfinders were traitorous scum. Rather, he became a Pathfinder out of interest of exploring the vast world of Mira.

L tried to theorize Cross's behavior with more random human sayings he picked up, but the attempt wound up giving everyone a headache trying to solve it.

As Doug's advice appeared to be the most sound, Elma did her personal investigation by speaking with other BLADE members that had agreed to work with Cross. Deciding to handle the higher-ups first, she inquired from Nagi if he had worked with him recently. He said no, though expressed his desire to help out in any way he could while helping the remaining BLADEs prepare to take back the Lifehold Core. Murderess dismissed the issue when asked, defending him by telling her that he had the right to do whatever he wanted. Hope Alanzi expressed her concern for the distant recruit, but did not have any idea what he was up to. Phog Christoph was uncertain, so he suggested asking his older brother, Frye Christoph. Frye theorized he wanted a greater challenge before embarking into a mission of his own.

Deciding to go on the mission lead, Elma approached Celica as she was the last BLADE to have worked together with him before the Lifehold Core. The Qlurian explained that she barely did a thing as Cross handled all the fighting and took down the indigens that were in their way before she could've pulled her own weapons out, expressing her guilt for weighing him down. After comforting her, Elma decided to ask Mia if she saw her 'Chief' recently. She expressed sorrow for not keeping in touch with him, but still displayed confidence that he was the upstanding BLADE she saw him as.

Deeming the findings as inconclusive, Elma sought out for more BLADEs that worked with Cross on other missions. Alexa did not pay much attention on the current events as she was still working on outfitting Skells with more firepower, but still expressed worry about learning of his distant behavior. Bozé Lowes expressed disappointment when addressed the issue, but deemed it as a necessary action for Cross to find his way in the world. Yelv suggested that he was looking for a lost friend until Elma pointed out that he has amnesia, to which he had nothing else to say on the matter. Hector Birtwhistle, aka H.B., commended Cross for working overtime and that Elma should be more appreciative of his dedication towards humanity's cause. She rolled her eyes at the insufferable genius.

Even after reflecting these past events, getting upset now would do no good but make her feel uneasy for the remainder of the trip back to NLA. No matter how painful the internal conflict was affecting her due to the inability to reach out to him, she needed to be happy and optimistic for the rest of her team. They just stopped a major threat to humanity, secured the Lifehold Core, and activated the backup system so that everyone's mimeosomes back at NLA won't shut down. She decided to handle Cross once they arrived back.

"But what is this feeling?" Elma mumbled to herself, reaching a hand to her chest.

She had an idea of what the sensation was, and truth be told, she really wouldn't mind if it was with Cross. He had proved himself worthy eleven times over and was also decisive in saving humanity as she was. It had been convenient for her to spot the potential talent he hid upon releasing him from stasis. Was it partially why she was adamant in adding him onto her team? She did require the best to be on her team for the sake of humanity. And just because she was also one of BLADE's top operatives didn't mean that she didn't have her desires as a woman, even as a female alien.

And he was a bit of a looker, even though all bodies were just mimeosomes that were customizable. Then again, her mimeosome did closely resemble her true form, save it for her skin, eyes, and ears. Perhaps his real form did match his mim quite accurately.

Looks would simply be a bonus, but not the main motivating force for Elma if she were to pursue someone. Simply call it her personal intuition, which was as sharp as Cross's words from time to time. No wonder he rarely speaks, but he did speak with good intentions when prompted. He was honest, if not brutally honest to a fault. He was not perfect, but that made him all the more human and strangely all the more likeable and relatable.

"Colonel, you there?" Irina's voice spoke up, having opened up communications with her.

"Mmm, huh?" Elma grunted, stirring from her thoughts.

"We've hit New Los Angeles, ma'am!" Gwin exclaimed.

As if on cue, the celebration from within the city went to full activity upon seeing BLADE Skells returning victorious from the sky. The remaining BLADE members had gathered in front of BLADE Tower. All of the other civilians had gathered about the residential district as closely to the administrative district as allowed. The Nopon were firing off fireworks from the Ma-non ship.

Yep, now was the time to have a well-deserved celebration.

* * *

 _Later in the evening…_

Maurice had shared the remaining good news upon the return hours ago and from that point on early on, everyone was caught up in the festivities. Elma had to relay the current news to him, Nagi, and Vandham before she could join in the fun. It took hours to make the appropriate plans to further excavate into the Lifehold Core and determine the database's condition for the upcoming week.

Everyone else had been tired out from fighting the Ganglion, so as long as the Lifehold Core was secured and the backup system up and running, there was nothing to worry about now. Elma was finally released from the BLADE Tower, only to be greeted by Lin and Tatsu handing her a fresh drink made from Mira's natural fruits.

"Elma, you missed it!" Lin giggled. "There was a dance-off within Armory Alley. A lot of people were expecting one of the Prone girls to win, but L managed to come up on top!"

"Now that is exciting news," Elma commented. "I guess I underestimated the grace of L's footwork."

"Meh, Tatsu could have won if Tatsu was not eyed by hungry Prone," Tatsu scoffed.

"They weren't the only ones that were hungry," Lin teased, leaning close to the Nopon and purposefully licking her lips conspicuously.

"You all mean to Tatsu!" Tatsu grumbled, hopping in a huff, much to the women's amusement.

"Anyway, have you seen Cross?" Elma asked.

"No, I thought he was with you," Lin replied, caught off guard from the question. "I haven't seen him since we got back to NLA."

"Tatsu is worried about friend Cross," Tatsu admitted. "Tatsu lost track of friend Cross after leaving Skell."

"Elma, what's going on?" Lin inquired worriedly. "You and Cross were unusually silent on the way back."

"It's kind of a long story," Elma sighed.

"I tried hailing him, but I've received no response," Lin said, holding up her device. "What is going on? I'm worried about him."

"Hello, friends!" L chimed, approaching them with Celica and Rock following behind. "We want to urge you to jump in and join the contest of star dancing."

"Yeah, you guys should see the routine Celica and I are going to do," Rock added.

"It will be a fantastic show, I promise," Celica assured.

"Tatsu want to see pretty lady and Rock dance!" Tatsu exclaimed, running to their side.

"The attention span of an Earth squirrel," Lin groaned, following him as to prevent him from getting into further trouble.

"Tell us what ails you, fair Elma," L spoke up, noticing the lingering negativity. "We feel without rest upon casting ears on you."

"L, you wouldn't have happened to see Cross anywhere, have you?" Elma inquired, figuring that she needed a new lead.

"Ah, we believe we caught sight of Cross wondering along the Division Drive," L answered, pointing all the way back to where the main festivities were being held within BLADE.

"Right, 'wandering' is what it is," Elma corrected, keeping a humored smile to herself.

"Be full of the care, Elma," L advised as she went off into Division Drive. "If you need us, we will be continuing the party up in the Ma-non ship."

As she made her way through Armory Alley and catching a glimpse of Celica and Rock dancing together, Elma was greeted by many female BLADE members and approached by many drunken males. She replied as politely as she could before forcing her way through into Division Drive. She didn't find Cross, but she did happen to find all of the other members that have teamed up with him on occasion, including Irina, Gwin, and Doug.

"Everyone, it's the Colonel," Irina announced, staggering to her feet and giving a rigid salute.

"At ease, Irina," Elma said with a fond smile.

"Don't mind her, she had little _too_ much to drink," Gwin explained, attempting to get his lieutenant to relax.

"Hands off, Gwin!" Irina barked, bearing a bright blush on her face.

"Why not?" Murderess pestered in fake innocence. "You need a man, even if this one doesn't play up."

"H-Hey!" Gwin yelped, affronted while letting go of Irina.

"Like I need _your_ advice on bagging a guy, princess," Irina hissed back, grabbing back onto the surprised Gwin. "Besides, these 'men' here are not my type. If anything, I… I'd settle for Cross, but he's the-the Colonel's property."

"Wait, Elma and the Chief?!" Mia sputtered mid-drink before fantasizing BLADE's top agent with her top agent as a couple, bearing a shameless giggle and blush while fantasizing more different scenarios of Cross as her ideal hero. "Oh, Chief~!"

Elma knew she had too much to drink if she was making such wild accusations, even if there was some sort of truth behind them. Pretending to look away while attempting to hide the rising blush of her own, she quickly slipped away into the shadows before anyone noticed.

"I'll admit he's not a bad catch," Murderess commented, shrugging. "It's too bad though that Elma has gotten her pretty fingers all over him. I'd like a taste of him."

"How _dare_ you talk that way about them!" Irina bellowed, suddenly pulling Gwin in close and placing his head right next to her… assets while keeping him in a headlock. "How about I give you a taste of my foot before anything, princess!"

"Doug, help!" Gwin cried.

"Sorry, good buddy," Doug replied, holding his hands up and open. "But a man knows when to steer clear of _that_ particular territory."

"You got this!" Frye chuckled, downing another bottle for luck.

"Time you became a real man, Evans," Yelv said with a rough grin. "Enjoy it!"

"You guys suck!" Gwin rebutted.

"You kids," Bozé sighed, shaking his head lightheartedly before gazing back up in the sky.

Even the likes of Alexa, Hope, Phog, and H.B. couldn't help but observe the comical spectacle unfolding before them despite having been engaged in conversations of their own.

"It is certainly not going to end well for someone this night," H.B. quipped.

"Should I get a med kit?" Hope asked, only for Alexa to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet," Alexa jested. "What do you think, Phog?"

"Um, it's hard to say with those two," Phog analyzed.

"I think she's referring to whether Gwin would make it out alive this night," H.B. clarified.

"Oh, then he's kinda done for," Phog answered, scratching the back of his head before another thought came to mind. "Hey, wasn't Elma here a second ago?"

His question prompted his little group to look up and look around. She disappeared while they were preoccupied with the spectacle between Irina and Murderess. They all came to a collective shrug while they resumed watching the two mentioned females.

* * *

 _In front of BLADE Barracks…_

"Any luck finding Cross?" Lin asked.

"He wasn't in Division Drive," Elma reported.

"Maybe he went into the Mimeosome Maintenance Center for some repairs?" Lin suggested.

"There was nothing wrong with him after the battle with Luxaar," Elma answered. "He might be tired and retired into the barracks."

"Don't bother checking there," Vandham responded, emerging out of the Barracks entrance. "Chatty Cathy is no sleeping beauty, that's for sure."

"I'm really getting worried now," Elma muttered. "I don't understand what we did wrong to him to make him drive us away."

"Now don't you start becoming a drama queen, Elma," Vandham bantered. "You've held it together under worse situations. If anything, Lin would be the one freaking out."

"Commander!" Lin scolded, annoyed.

"Tatsu think Elma wants to take Cross as husbandpon," Tatsu joked.

"Tatsu!" Lin scolded even louder, causing him to complete cringe and curl up. "Not! Cool!"

"That would definitely be pushing it," Vandham chuckled. "You're still quite a ways from settling down, Elma."

"Sir," Elma warned, not caring that there was an obvious blush glowing upon her face. All it did was amuse the large BLADE commander even more.

"You're a straight shooter, if nothing else," Vandham continued. "While I'd like to break his bones for not attending the party as he's supposed to, I figure the punishment you'll deal on him when you find him will be more… severe."

"There's still the matter of trying to find him in the first place," Elma pointed out.

"Don't know if this'll clue in his whereabouts, but I overheard some Ma-non saying that he was heading out west," Vandham mentioned.

"I think I know where he went," Elma said, the first location immediately coming to mind.

"I'll come with you," Lin spoke up before Vandham put an arm out in front of her. "Hey!"

"You might want to get your little spud friend out of the bucket first," Vandham advised, pointing at a seemingly normal bucket running around while spouting off muffled noises while bumping into the legs of various pedestrians.

"Really, Tatsu?" Lin questioned in her groan before chasing after him.

"And Elma, before you go," Vandham resumed.

"Sir?" Elma replied.

"I have to say that Cross must've done something for you to get a rise so easily upon mention," Vandham remarked, grinning, much to Elma's further annoyance and inner embarrassment. "He's got balls, I'll give him that. Don't be too damn hard on them."

"I'll restrain myself, Commander," Elma replied, giving a frisky smirk in return before taking off.

"Yep, Cross will be a dead man sixty-four times over," Vandham concluded, folding his muscular arms. "Elma is not going to give him up any time soon. That much, she'll make sure he understands."

* * *

 _By the West Gate…_

Cross watched the fireworks and festivities from the top level of the West Gate. This was his first view of New Los Angeles as a whole when Elma led him here. It seemed so long ago now upon reflecting back to his reawakening.

He was used to being alone, so naturally, he would carefully place a hand near the hilt of his Ethereal Glaive – Helldragon as precaution upon hearing something approach him from behind.

"Would you really draw your weapon against me, Cross?"

"Only under extreme circumstances," Cross answered back, pulling his hand away and facing his unexpected(?) visitor. "Elma."

"I should've figured you'd come here," Elma replied, swaying her hips as she emerged from the shadows of the tunnel. "I was tempted to go back to the site of your first sunrise in Primordia, but that would have been a last-case scenario."

Cross couldn't help but be entranced by her lovely true form, which was further illuminated by the glow of the Miran moonlight. He saw her previous human mimeosome form as quite attractive, but her natural self was certainly at a league of her own. Nonetheless, he purposefully pushed off his affections for her for her own safety.

"… …"

"Like what you see, big boy?" Elma teased.

"Uh…"

Like her, Cross was usually able to appear outwardly cold and unemotional. His neutrality was certainly being put to the test as she was perceptibly flaunting her charming features to get some sort of reaction out of him. Even the high and mighty Elma was not so above it all, but then again, she would prefer living the normal life after all of the excitement she has been through in this lifetime. He then decided to look away, which should deliver his message.

"Cross? Cross!" Elma called out.

Cross found the sides of his jaw clamped upon firmly by a pair of soft and slightly cold fingers. They forced him to look at Elma in the eyes. Cross could see the outward anger as a result of being ignored, as well as the shimmering sadness they concealed. He couldn't stand this.

"I'm sorry," Cross relented, prompting Elma to release her hold on him.

"Why are you pushing everyone away?" Elma asked, getting to the point of her investigation. "Why are you pushing me away? Did we do something to offend you?"

"I'm doing this to protect you," Cross responded quickly.

"Protection from what?"

"From me!"

"… What?"

Elma was outright confused about what he meant. Cross was a formidable force, but even with his strength and wits, clashing with her would end up in a draw, or at the very least weaken him for others to stop if he ever went rogue. It was then a sort of mental alarm went off in her head and she was able to deduce his cryptic messages.

"You seem to be catching on from that look on your face," Cross quipped.

"Even at a time like this, you toss out some form of dark humor," Elma shot back. "But in all seriousness, you regained your memories, didn't you?"

"I have," Cross nodded grimly.

"And there's something from your past you felt no one, not even I, should know?" Elma probed. "I thought you trust me."

"I care about you enough _not_ to share it," Cross replied, holding onto the railings. "I'm not proud of what I did before I was taken aboard the White Whale. In fact, I shouldn't have been chosen to board it."

"What do you mean?" Elma pressed.

"I was an underground criminal, Elma," Cross admitted darkly. "I was nothing more than a thug trying to survive."

As expected, he saw the look of shock on her pale, gorgeous face. He didn't want to mar it with the revelation of his horrific past. However, she didn't run away or looked at him any differently. Instead, she stood resolutely as she did when facing adversary. The firm gaze of her eyes mentally urged him to continue.

"If anything, it was like waking up after emerging from a large body of water," Cross continued, looking up to the clear Miran sky. "My memories felt like they were in a never-ending deluge, doomed to never see the light. But from some supposed mysterious power, they're free again."

"You think it's something about this planet?"

"I don't know. I figured it took several blows to the head from previous fights that jarred my brain to work right. It happened on my last mission with Murderess in helping her deal with a man that murdered her parents. Just thinking back after that battle, I was no different than that lowlife."

"What happened exactly?"

"Well, Murderess had a feeling that the one who murdered her parents managed to sneak aboard the White Whale, so−."

"I meant about your past. To be honest, Murderess isn't my main concern."

"Oh. I'll just get to the point that I was born in a squalid neighborhood, my mother died when I was still a toddler, my father was a no show, and I was adopted off the street by a master thief that took pity on me and some other orphan before ditching us at the age of eight, thinking we were old enough to fend for ourselves. He taught us knife skills and how to deal with others, which should explain my immediate combat prowess when you first found me."

"Makes sense."

It was still hard to read Elma at this point, but Cross knew that she knew that the story didn't end there.

"At some point, my partner and I got into scuffles with other underground thugs. We were able to survive long enough to attract the attention of some mafia organization as we happened to interfere in some of their affairs, one of which freed an orphan girl who took to me as the older brother she always wanted. We became a team, almost like the one that I'm in now with you and Lin."

"Hmm."

"A couple of years before you came to warn the Earth of its impending doom, I had troubles of my own. My teammates were captured by the mafia gang and a deal was arranged in exchange for their lives. I upheld my end of the bargain, but part of me hoped that they upheld theirs."

"But… they didn't."

Elma was sincere in her foreseen sympathy. Cross hated to show weakness to her as he felt it a point to be strong for her always. But he was still human at the end of the day. Elma knew him well enough and was more pleased about him admitting to weakness than attempting to cover up.

"It already seemed like bad luck that I've lost a lot of people that worked along with me, but those two were the only friends I had back then. When I came in for the rendezvous point, I found out that the girl lost her head while my childhood friend was half the man he used to be."

Even though she had her share of gore and bloodshed, Elma felt an unsettling rumble in her throat. She held it back in respect for her teammate.

"That mafia played for keeps, which was why they received nothing in the end, for I ended them right then and there. I was beyond furious. I butchered every filthy member in that room. They made the mistake of congregating together, thinking that they could handle one man. But they couldn't handle a demon."

"Cross…"

"You want to hear the most ironic thing ever? Days after that mafia massacre, I was founded by a government agent, who was also on the hunt for their leader, only for me to have beaten them to the chase. I was about willing to give up and turn myself in for my crimes, though this agent then gave me a chance after hearing my story. I either do turn myself for a lifetime in prison or begin serving them as a reformed criminal. You could probably guess where I ended up from there."

"That should be considered a lucky break for you then."

"I'm not finished. This agent had previously worked directly under Nagi. You know, the same man that was adamant of me joining BLADE in the first place. Your beloved defense secretary."

Elma was rendered speechless, for sure.

"You knew Secretary Nagi beforehand?"

"Apparently, though for some reason, he didn't openly prompt me to remember him. Looking back to that day, I recognized that twinkle in his eyes. He knew, but left me alone. And yet, I felt some sort of connection upon meeting him and trusted him without question. It's also partly why I modeled my main melee style after his longsword arts."

"Knowing him, he probably did not want unnecessary issues on you regarding your memory loss," Elma rationalized.

"He had more than just me to worry about this time," Cross brushed off. "I'm no one special."

"Maybe not to him," Elma pointed out, stepping closer to him. "But to the whole population of New LA, you're their symbol of hope and freedom. You were placed in the White Whale for a reason, and it must've been enough that Secretary Nagi vouched for your survival."

"Like I said, I'm willing to get my hands dirty so that no one else would," Cross repeated, but Elma was not about to have that again. She snagged both of his hands before he could turn away.

"And like _I_ said as well, you have a team of loyal BLADE members that will follow you to the ends of Mira," Elma added fondly.

"Why do you still want to be with me?" Cross demanded, attempting an angered front. "After all that I've done to push you away to prevent unnecessary deaths."

"Dying in the field is only natural," Elma retorted, struggling to keep her cool in the face of his stubbornness. She pulled him close enough that the tips of their noses were practically touching. "How do you think I feel about losing all those valuable BLADE members? About losing Danny and Boris?!"

"Your former team members," Cross stated, recalling a conversation of Elma's previous team before he and Lin came into the picture.

"They were all my friends and we were as close as family," Elma continued, her normally steely resolve strangely starting to waver. "When I found you, you gave me hope to continue aspiring for a better future for mankind. Look how far we got here because of us working together!"

"It's because I love this team that I'm not going to carelessly lose you or Lin like I did back on Earth," Cross reasoned.

"Were you not listening, Cross?" Elma asked in a low whisper. "If you're worried about losing me or Lin to the wilds of Mira, how do you think _we_ feel about losing _you_ to your attempted solo missions? You're being completely selfish!"

Cross didn't think about it much, only viewing these things solely through his perspective. But with some additional light and awakening from Elma, he was starting to understand how they, along with every other individual he met throughout his time in Mira, would feel if he were to die in the field. It was clear the attachment was mutual, but thinking about how they, or anyone close to him, would take him dying would be unpleasant.

"… …"

"You were so talkative before, but now do you understand the magnitude of this?" Elma questioned, though Cross still didn't respond. "Lin looks up to you like a father/brother figure. Irina, Gwin, and Doug value you. Other BLADEs, like Mia, aspire to be like you. Even xenos like L, Celica, and all of the races that moved into New LA are fond of you. And me…"

"… You?" Cross pressed.

"You mean everything to me now."

"What does that even m−mmph?!"

Before Cross could come up with some form of retaliation, he found his mouth seized by the mouth of his own commanding officer in a passionate kiss. Cross wanted to keep his relationship with her strictly professional despite his own hidden feelings for Elma, but he never would have guessed that she might feel the same way.

After all, why go after someone who lived as a crook in his past life when there were those of more noble blood more worthy of her attention and affection?

The overall kiss was rather short and chaste, but it did give Elma the outlet to release her true emotions for Cross to finally notice. She ended the kiss a few seconds later, bearing a loving expression that he would only find on certain moments of down time.

"Yes, Cross, it means what it exactly is," Elma stated.

"But, why me?" Cross asked, still bearing a bright blush from the kiss.

"I'm still surprised myself," Elma shrugged, mimicking his casual and indifferent outlook. "One minute I'm training a recruit for the future of all humans and then the next minute, I find myself falling in love with him. Is it wrong of me to fall in love, much less over an ideal soldier I've molded myself who's really more than just a soldier?"

"Well, no," Cross managed to answer. "But even after I told you what my past life was, you still wish to be with me?"

Elma placed her hands upon his shoulders, prompting Cross to hold her by her lithe waist.

"Your past has burned away with Earth," Elma said. "You're not a thief here now, are you?" Cross shook his head. "That's right. You're a BLADE that helped secure the Lifehold Core and sent the Ganglion packing. I've always been proud of you ever since we first took out that blatta back at Starfall Basin."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you'd look past my… hideous past," Cross mused. "We all accepted you for who you really are."

"And I am deeply thankful for that," Elma replied. "However, there is one more thing I need to ask you that is of the utmost importance."

"What is it?"

"You know now how I feel about you," Elma reminded as a red blush started to illuminate upon her face once again. "How do you feel about me?"

"To be completely honest," Cross drew out as Elma looked up to him expectantly. "I feel the same way. You're beautiful and definitely way more I deserve."

"You know, I have watched those cheesy romantic soap operas back on Earth," Elma admitted, pushing her face closer to Cross's. "Let's just say I once had a guilty pleasure of fantasizing in being in one."

"With your position, you already have plenty of drama to begin with," Cross quipped, closing in the gap between him and his team leader. "It was the matter of finding the right male lead for you."

With that, another kiss was initiated between these two top BLADE agents. The kiss lasted longer and this time, both partners were active in filling their need of mild intimacy. It was certainly a gorgeous sight for anyone that was in love with the idea of romance to behold.

"I also figured you were a good man with all the love advice you've given to fellow members," Elma added with a knowing grin, much to Cross's initial shock. "You do know the team leader has the right to know what her members are constantly up to, right?"

"You're starting to sound like a Ma-non," Cross remarked.

"You're quite the matchmaker, as far as I've heard," Elma continued in an attempt to get a bigger emotional reaction from him.

Cross couldn't stay mad at her and instead, he pulled her close as more fireworks from the east side were sent up in the air. Elma got the message and quieted down, resting her head upon his shoulder while Cross enjoyed the sweet lilac scent that her crystal-like hair gave off.

So he and his team leader secretly had the hots for each other.

A lot more interesting pairings had erupted around BLADE, so clearly this shouldn't be counted as too unusual.

"I was wondering when they'd finally get their acts together and become a couple," Lin muttered, watching from a higher crook over her teammates with a pair of binoculars. "I usually write Skell fanfics, but now, BLADE fanfics are starting to grow on me."

"Linly! Has Cross become Elma's husbandpon yet?" Tatsu asked. "Tatsu volunteers Linly to be caterer to their wedding!"

"Quiet or they'll hear us!" Lin hissed.

"So are you going to do something about Lin and Tatsu?" Elma asked, nudging her head in their direction. "I know they followed me here looking for you."

"They're just kids being kids," Cross shrugged. "We'll tell everyone in the morning, if it's okay by you, Captain."

"It's a plan, Rook," Elma played along, snuggling closer into his muscular frame.

He may have been a fierce thief in the past and simply a mimeosome now, but she loved him for what he truly is just as how he accepted her true form, and that is being a human that knew how to live life.

* * *

 **It's not the best fic out there, but I still like the idea of Cross and Elma together. I don't see why it couldn't happen as Elma seems more than happy to take part of regular Earth customs. I am aware though that she has a strong interest in Cross regardless of gender and has been professional for the most part, but for fanfic's sake, Cross is male and designed by my avatar of him in my game. And though the main storyline of the game has no indications of romance save for some normal missions, that's what fanfics are for, right? And I just spoke like a Ma-non did, didn't I?**

 **As for Cross's backstory, I'm sure it's not the most original one, but I did need some elements that would help explain his adaptability in combat, as well as give him some traits that would make him feel guilty about his past. It's plausible, but who knows where Cross really came from, how he came to the White Whale, and how he wound up getting amnesia, though the ending is said to explain that last part.**

 **Any possibility for a sequel in the making? Only time will tell.**

 **Also, I have a major man-crush on L. He's just full of win sometimes and I don't know why.**

 **I hope to at least see more** _ **Xenoblade Chronicles X**_ **fics in the future. I would imagine it has plenty of attention within its first month of release. I'm not sure if I'll contribute fully as this fic came to me as a whim. But hopefully, more authors would jump in the bandwagon and contribute as well.**

 **Hope you guys take the time to review!**

 **And Happy New Year 2016!**


End file.
